Just the two
by Dichromatic Rose
Summary: Veemon ama a Kyon, y después de un inicio algo caliente entre ellos, poco a poco muestran sus sentimientos y se convierten en una verdadera pareja. Este es un fic que le dedico a mi amigo Kyon Vadín, el cual terminará el día de su cumpleaños. Advertencia, Yaoi Digimon x Humano


En algún lugar indefinido del mundo digital, un joven de negra cabellera y ojos escarlata de piel morena estaba en compañía de su compañero, un Veemon que se encontraba de brazos cruzados observando a su amigo atentamente. El humano vestía una camisa blanca de tela, una chaqueta negra con el borde de pelaje blanco y unos pantalones cortos negros, el digimon abrazó al humano y este dio un leve respingo, el chico aun no se acostumbraba a las muestras de cariño del Veemon.

-Jajajaja- rió suavemente el digimon por la reacción del humano.- Kyon, eres demasiado asustadizo.- comento el de piel azul.

\- Idiota- dijo un poco sonrojado el de negros cabellos- volvamos al mundo real.- propuso el chico sintiendo como Veemon apretaba un poco mas el abrazo antes de separarse de él.

El chico sacó su Dispositivo digital y una puerta al mundo humano se abrió ante ellos, y tras atravesar el portal y aparecieron en la casa del humano, Veemon se sentó en el sofá de su niño elegido y se acurruco en este.

-Kyon tengo hambre.- se quejo el digimon, el moreno suspiro antes de dirigirse a la cocina, y busco algo de comer para su digimon, encontrando unas galletas en el proceso.

-¿Feliz?- preguntó el azabache tras entregarle las galletas al tumbarse a su lado, el digimon asintió mordiendo una galleta.

-No estés de mal humor- comentó con una sonrisa el digimon dragón acariciando los cabellos de su amigo.

-Vee, estate quieto- dijo el chico molesto, le ponía nervioso que Veemon actuase de esa manera.

-Kyon eres tan lindo- dijo el digimon sin dejar de sonreír, abrazar a su niño elegido mientras mordía otra galleta.- Quiero estar contigo para siempre.- tarareo el digimon.

-Veemon, yo también quiero estar contigo... -susurro el chico apoyando su cabeza en la del dragón azul.

Veemon fue ha hablar otra vez pero vio que Kyon estaba dormido, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por lo dicho por su compañero, dando un leve bostezo, el digimon se dispuso a imitar a su amigo apretando un poco su abrazo.

Varias horas después Veemon se despertó y se estiró, notando la ausencia de Kyon a su lado, el sonido del agua hizo suponer al digimon que se encontraba en el baño, con una sonrisa picara se dispuso a ir al baño, sus pasos fueron lentos y silenciosos, entró a la bañera sin que el moreno se diera cuenta.

-Bonitas posaderas.- dijo Veemon tocando el trasero del chico haciendo que este saltara y casi cayera, el dragón azul logro evitar esto haciendo que este se apoyara en el suelo de la bañera sin dañarse.

-¿¡Veemon que demonios haces!?.- dijo el chico muy sonrojado y tapando sus vergüenzas del digimon, este no pudo evitar reírse, el digimon hizo un poco de fuerza para apartar las manos del chico que estaba completamente apenado.

-Kyon, llevo tanto queriendo hacer esto- dijo el digimon apresando las manos con una sola de las suyas, y con la que quedo disponible empezó a masturbar a su elegido, los gemido del humano inundaron el baño.

-Por... por favor, para, Veemon.- gimió con los ojos húmedos el humano, Veemon se sorprendió de lo vulnerable que se veía el chico, el dragón azul dejo de usar su mano y empezó a usar su boca para dar placer al humano.- Yo... no... ¡no aguanto más!- gimió antes de correrse en la boca de su digimon.

-Kyon podrías haber avisado antes.- se quejo el digimon lamiendo sus labios.

-B...bakka.- jadeó Kyon, abalanzándose sobre su digimon, el cual se vio sorprendido por la reacción de su humano.- Ahora te vas a enterar.- dijo el chico agarrando el miembro de Veemon, el cual salía de una hendidura de su entrepierna, el miembro medía alrededor de 14 cm de largo y 2 de ancho, el chico succionó aquel trozo de carne caliente, ahora fue Veemon el que gimió de placer.

-Kyon, voy a acabar- avisó presionando la cabeza de su humano contra su miembro, lanzando en la boca del azabache varios chorros de semen caliente, el liquido goteó por la comisura del labio del chico que intentaba no desperdiciar ni una.- Esto solo acaba de empezar.- gruño Veemon, un destello rojizo iluminó el pecho del digimon y este digievolucionó a Flamedramon.

-He... espera, esto ya es pasarse- dijo nervioso al ver el palpitante miembro de flamedramon, que había crecido considerablemente, ahora medía casi 22 centímetros y 4 de ancho.- Flamedramon- dijo cerrando el agua y intentando escapar del baño.

-De eso nada- dijo Flamedramon cortando el paso mientras se sacaba su armadura, agarro al chico y lo llevo hasta su habitación...

Continuara


End file.
